The Chronicles of Narnia: The Rise of the Ancient
The Chronicals of Narnia: The Rise of the Ancient is a 2013 film. It continues the adventure of Pevensies, with the addition of several new characters and species. 'Plot' Several months after the events with the Dawn Treador, Alexander Gatsby (David Boreanaz) and Susan Pevensie (Anna Popplewell) are now married and living within Narnia's Cair Paravel as one of the ruling members. One afternoon, Aslan (Liam Neeson) has once again returned to reunite the Pevensies because a great evil has been released from within Narnia by a resurrected White Witch (Tilda Swinton). The Ancient (Dominic Purcell), a vampire with powers that exceeds Alexander's has been risen and the White Witch plans to use his armies to conquer not just Narnia, but Earth as well. Learning about her plans, Alexander and Susan headed to call upon the help of King Caspian, then head to Earth to gather Lucy, Peter and Edmund. Later on, the Pevensies, Aslan and Alexander have started calling for the army that once stood with them against the White Witch before and now it was time to deliver the final fight. On the night before the war, the Ancient decided to take a small group of soldiers and take out as many of the army as they can, however Alexander spotted, them and alerted the army to attack. Alexander tried to capture the Ancient, however the Ancient's powers proved too great for Alexander, then he retreated. The next morning, both armies faced off against each other, preparing to fight, however the Ancient's army was made up of Vampires, which couldn't come out during the day, so the White Witch's army was prepared to fight until the night, when his army could fight in the dark. Both armies engaged each other and they fought throughout the day and successfully into the night, where the Vampires came out and attacked, however every soldier was given the proper weapons to combat the Vampires. Alexander eventually fought until he encountered the Ancient once again, they engaged in a fight to the death, the White Witch, however was engaging Edmund in a sword duel. Lucy and Susan engaged many of the Vampires and members of the White Witch's army. Ancient and Alexander continue their battle and he explains to Alexander that he is the one who indeed created the vampires of Narnia and that the only way to kill them, is to kill him. Alexander then unsheathed his sword "Angel's Bane", the Ancient unsheathed his sword, the "Bone Reaper" and both ended up in a large sword fight, which eventually resulted in the death of the Ancient via sword through the heart. With the loss of the Vampires, the White Witch attempted to retreat, however she is captured by Alexander, her magic is destroyed and then she is tried for her crimes against the people of Narnia. She is then placed into the prison and peace is restored to Narnia once again. Later on before the credits, Susan and Alexander get ready for bed and Susan whispers in his ear "I have wonderful news", responding to this, Susan whispered "We're going to be parents". 'Cast & Crew' David Boreanaz as Alexander Gatsby Anna Popplewell as Susan Pevensie Gatsby William Moseley as Peter Pevensie Skander Keynes as Edmund Pevensie Georgie Henley as Lucy Pevensie Liam Neeson as Aslan Ben Barnes as King Caspian Jim Broadbent as Professor Digory Kirke Tilda Swinton as Jadis, The White Witch Dominic Purcell as The Ancient Category:Mr.Secord Category:Fanon Films